Forevermore
by Autumn the Ninja Panda
Summary: "I love you, Sora," Riku whispered as the brunette slept one night. Turns out, Sora wasn't sleeping. Oneshot. Riku POV.


Title: Forevermore

Author: Autumn the Ninja Panda

Rating: M

Warning: Yaoi, boyxboy sex. Don't like, don't read.

Disclaimer: You think I own Kingdom Hearts? You're funny.

Pairing: RiSo

Summary: "I love you, Sora," Riku whispered as the brunette slept one night. Turns out, Sora wasn't sleeping. Oneshot. Riku POV.

Please read A/N at bottom.

"I love you, Sora." I whispered one night while he slept beside me. We were just friends, much to my displeasure. I had been in love with Sora since we were five. He had never shown any kind of interest in me, and I never let on that I was in love with him. I always acted like the best friend, listening to him going on and on about Kairi, trying to not show my intense jealousy.

And it had only gotten worse over the years. Sora had grown up, and he wasn't a pudgy little seven year old anymore. He had somehow gotten muscles, small, lean ones, but they were still muscles. It made it even harder for me to keep my eyes off of him. He was absolutely gorgeous. And he had no idea.

I felt Sora moving beside me. He moved in his sleep a lot. Sometimes, he even talked. It was mostly random nonsense, but tonight, his words took my breath away.

"Love you, Riku." He moved a little more, then went still, his face pressed against my neck and his arms around me. For a few seconds my mind was blank and I couldn't breathe. Then it sunk in. Sora loves me. He said it in his sleep, but Sora was brutally honest in his sleep and usually spoke about what he was dreaming of. Which meant Sora was dreaming of me. I smiled and kissed his forehead. His eyes opened and he smiled.

"You were awake this whole time?"

"Yeah. Sorry." He smiled sheepishly up at me. "But... do you really... love me?"

"Yeah, I do."

"I love you, too, Riku."

He stretched his face up to mine and kissed me. It was as good as I had imagined. I rolled over and pressed him down into the bed, holding myself up with one arm, running the other under his shirt and up his side, still kissing him. He responded eagerly, wrapping his arms around my neck and pulling me closer while shivering. Under his shirt, my fingers found a nipple and I started playing with it. He arched his back, pressing into me and moaned against my lips. He moved his arms from around my neck and ran them down my back. Finding the hem of my shirt, he began pulling it off. I sat up and helped him take it off, then took his shirt off for him. I kissed a path from his jaw, down his neck and chest, to one of his nipples. I sucked and bit at it, rolling it between my teeth.

"Mhh. Too much, 'Ku. Stop."

Sora's hands were in my hair, pulling at it, tugging my face back up to his. He kissed me, then pushed me onto my back. Pulling my pajama pants and boxers down, he let my erection free. He took it in his hands, kissed me again, then bent his head to start sucking at my cock. I felt it jump the moment his lips touched the head.

"Sora, you don't have to do this."

"Shh. I want to." Sora looked up at me and smiled before going back down. I don't know where he learned to give head, but he was a pro at it. He licked and sucked at it, exploring the entire length with his tongue before settling on a steady rhythm of taking it in as far as he could before letting it back out. While doing this he reached down and began playing with my balls. It wasn't exactly a pleasant feeling, but it wasn't bad either. When I felt myself about to cum, I pulled Sora back up and pushed him against the pillows. I kicked my pants and boxers the rest of the way off, then pulled off his.

Opening the nightstand drawer, I pulled out a bottle of lubricant. I popped the lid and squeezed some into my hand, spreading it over my fingers. Leaning back over Sora, I propped myself up on one arm and put my other hand between his legs, circling his entrance with my index finger. He gasped at the feeling and pulled me down so he could kiss me. I slipped my finger inside and moved it around a little, then slipped a second one in. Sora was moaning against my lips and rocking against my hand. Holding my hand palm up, I pulled my fingers almost all the way out, then slowly pushed them back in. Curling them slightly, I pushed them in even further, smiling when I found Sora's prostate. I pressed against it and he screamed. Playing with it a little more and noting it's position, I kept going until Sora was almost begging me to enter him. Even when he did, I ignored him and kept going until he came.I pulled my hand out and sat back grinning.

"That's not fair, Riku. I told you to stop."

"Since when do I ever listen to you?" I replied with my usual cocky smirk.

Grabbing the lubricant again, I covered my length and settled between his legs.

"Think you can handle this?"

"Riku?"

"Hm?" Sora rolled his eyes at me.

"Shut up and fuck me."

I lowered myself back down and kissed him, trying to distract him from the pain he was about to feel. I pushed into him, then pulled out and pushed further in, running my hands over his body, trying to commit the curves and dips of his body to memory. His body was heaven, my kind of perfect. I kept going slowly in and out until I was completely sheathed in him. Sora wiggled a little bit and I waited for him to stop before I started moving again. I continued thrusting into him, going faster every time. I moved my hand from his hip and grabbed his penis, pumping it in time to my thrusts. Covering my hand with his, he squeezed and let out a long, low moan. I took that to mean he liked it rough and began thrusting harder into him. Sora wrapped his legs around my waist and clenched his muscles around me. This made me pause for a few seconds because the friction it created was unbearable. I quickly resumed my thrusting and I knew I wouldn't be able to last much longer. It was my goal to make Sora cum first. I refused to be the first one. It took only a few more thrusts directly to his prostate to make him cum, screaming my name as he did. I didn't last much longer after that, with his walls clamping down on me and his scream echoing in my ears.

Sora moved his legs from around my waist and lay back on the pillows tiredly, yawning.

"Tired, Sora? C'mon, I just got started," I teased.

"Shut up. It's not my fault my stamina isn't as good as yours, Mr. I-Can-Train-All-Day-And-Not-Get-Tired. Show off."

Laughing lightly, I kissed his nose. "Only for you, love."

I pulled out of him and licked his cum off of his chest.

"'Ku, stop it, that tickles." I ignored him and finished cleaning it off before collapsing beside him and pulling him against my chest. He snuggled closer and started to fall asleep.

"I love you, Riku."

"I love you, too, Sora, forever. Goodnight."

"Night."

A/N: *hides face with hands* Lemons. I love 'em, I just can't write 'em that well. I've been reading more lately, so hopefully some of it rubs off on me and makes my writing better. *crosses fingers* Please do this Ninja Panda a favor and review. I'll love you for forever.

Also a _HUGE _thank you to Star- Shaped- X. You are literally the best for putting up with me and my horrid first edition of this. If not for this guy's help, this story would be a hella lot worse.

I know you guys may not care, but I get writers block like nobody's business. I have a LeonxCloud fic and a TerraxVen fic(both are multi-chapter) that I'm working on and if any one has ideas for either, leave it in a review and I'll try my hardest to put it in either story. You'll get full credit for the idea and a mention in the chapter it appears in.

SUMMARIES:

TerraxVen- Ventus is anthropomorphic (a furry) and a slave. He's given to Prince Terra for his birthday and begins to fall in love with the kindhearted Prince, who treats him like an actual person, and not an object. Ventus' POV. AU.

LeonxCloud- Cloud has anger management issues. Zell says he needs to get laid to "release pent up sexual frustration." Leon's more than willing to help Cloud, but how to tell him? Cloud's POV. AU.

I should probably stop before the A/N ends up longer than the oneshot. So R&R and maybe help me out with those chaptered fics. Please?

Hugs and Cookies- Autumn (^•^)


End file.
